Saving Me
by Sour Sizzle
Summary: During a delivery Fry has to save the one he loves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Futurama or any of the characters.**

**Saving Me**

**By: Malaya21**

It was an average day for the Planet Express crew.

"Good news everyone "said the professor cheerfully as he walked in the common room.

"You found someone on my home planet that would actually mate with me?" guessed Dr. Zoidburg.

"Oh goodness no" replied Professor Farnsworth. "I've got another delivery for you three" he said referring to Leela, Fry, and Bender.

He got a remote out and clicked it on.

It showed a hologram of a reddish brown planet. It looked exactly like Earth except for the different colors.

"This is planet Deloris. You have to make a delivery there" explained the professor.

"Never heard that one before" said Bender sarcastically and took a drag of his cigar.

"You have to deliver five thousand gallons of Petrunioxide to the only temple of Deloris" said Farnsworth.

"Leela, here's a map of the universe. If you still get lost there are cyber coordinate directions. Good luck now!" he finished and walked out.

"I hope this doesn't take too long" said Leela.

"Why, you finally got a date?" questioned Bender.

"Nope" she replied, "I have to feed Nibbler, watch my favorite soap opera, maybe make some fried popcorn, and then take a relaxing bubble bath."

"Cool" said Fry, "Mind if I join you? I'll bring candles!"

Before she could answer no Bender whispered to Fry, "She actually though I was listening."

The three of them packed the boxes onto the ship.

"Wait-I don't want to miss 'Everyone Loves Hypno-toad!" exclaimed Fry.

He ran into the living room, opened a can of Slurm, sat lazily on the couch, and finally turned on the TV.

"Fry what are you doing? We have a delivery to make!" said Leela reaching for the remote.

"Fry give me the remote" she ordered.

"After this part" he procrastinated.

"Look why don't you get your lazy ass of this couch for we can get this over with?" she spoke impatiently.

"Hold on" he said gazing at the TV.

Leela left the room then came back with Bender, Hermes, and Amy loading Fry and the couch on the ship.

Deloris is at the edge of the universe so it will take quite awhile before they arrive.

"You know what Petrunioxide is?" asked Fry.

"It's some kind of love potion" answered Leela.

"At lease that's what is says in the almanac" she said holding the book up into view.

"Only losers read the almanac" murmured Bender.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay for a few hours. Goodnight losers" he said going to his room.

"Fry could you get me a drink?" asked Leela an hour later.

She had to concentrate hard dodging through the asteroid field.

"Here you go my captain" Fry said handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks" Leela replied taking a sip.

She yawned.

"If you're tired I could fly the ship if you want" he offered.

"That's alright I could handle it. It's my job" she answered.

Leela saw Fry looked a little hurt after her reply. Sure it wouldn't have meant much if someone else offered but she didn't want Fry to think she didn't trust him.

"I could teach you" she spoke.

"Ok" he said.

The asteroids mostly cleared up as the atmosphere was back to normal.

"Sit down" she said.

He sat down. He felt her arm brush against his chest and torso to fasten the seat belt.

"Left hand on this button, right one on this button" she instructed.

Leela moved her hands on his to the proper controls.

They secretly liked how each other felt.

"This is how to refuel the engine incase of an emergency" Leela said pointing to a lever.

"It's less complicated that it looks. All the green ones are direction of flight, yellow is backwards, and red is the emergency break."

"What about the blue?" questioned Fry.

"That's just for the radio, satellite, and blender. Basically it's useless just like air bags until they got rid of them in the twenty five hundreds" she said.

"Wow I'm flying! I feel like an astronaut!" he said proudly.

"We should go to Mars instead" joked Fry.

"You're a good pilot. At least this time you don't have a building attached to the ship" said Leela referring to the last joy ride he and Bender had went on.

"When are we supposed to get there?" he asked.

"Not for another two hours" she replied.

"Do you believe that love potion actually makes people fall in love?"

"No, people make themselves fall in love. The idiots believe in cupid and stuff. It's kind of like robot Santa before he turned evil. People believed he brought them together but they did it themselves" said Leela.

"I think that too" replied Fry.

"Speaking of love, did you actually care about Michelle?" she questioned.

"No, I was just desperate. She was nagging, selfish, and when we were going out she slept with my brother, the ski instructor, and then my dad said she tried to seduce him. My mom got mad."

"That's interesting."

"Well Michelle doesn't know what she's missing out on" she said.

'She might actually like me!' he thought.

They both smiled realizing they were holding hands.

"It's… nice talking to you… alone… I just never had a girl I could talk to about… things. That sounded stupid didn't it?" he stuttered.

"It was flattering and sweet" she replied, "That I'm someone you can talk to about stuff."

"Could you not tell Bender we were talking about romance?" he questioned, "I don't want him asking about my sexuality again."

She giggled. "It'll be our secret."

'I feel like kissing him.'

'Why the hell did I just think that?!' pondered Leela.

The truth was that she was lonely. But she didn't want just anyone. Just then a vase from a nearby shelf smashed on the floor.

"Did you hear how that vase just smashed?" said Fry. Then he started imitating the noise.

Then a ceramic duck fell.

Then a piggy bank that said I heart NNY.

After that, books started falling off the book shelves.

Bender burst thought the opening door and was awake from his slumber.

"What's happening?" asked Fry.

"According to me we're going to crash! And the emergency break is jammed!" she said trying it.

"Oh well, just wondering" said Bender.

"I'm hungry" he continued looking in the fridge.

"Hey! Where's all my robot oil? Who drank it all?"

"Bender there's no time for food-we're all going to die!" yelled Fry running around in circles.

"No we're not" said Leela keeping Fry from running in any more circles.

She sat on the captain's chair and started typing all these codes in on the screen. An artificial voice kept saying 'Access denied'. How could this happen?

"Fry look out the windows."

He did.

"Is anyone attacking us?"

"Nope" he replied.

"It can't be anyone attacking us."

Leela looked down realizing they were falling into another planet.

Fry ran over to her.

"Ah!" he screamed.

She screamed too.

"Now where did I put my suicide pill?" wondered the alcoholic robot.

It was second before the ship crashed into the ground… and it did, brutally.

A fire has been started due to the velocity of the crash and the smashed engine.

Fry was alright although he was all the way on the other side of the ship. He had a few cuts on his arms. There was no glass from the window pierced in his skin thankfully.

"Leela, Bender!" he called.

There was no reply.

The scent of chemicals filled the air. The Petrunioxide was set to flames. The bottles were broke as some pink liquid still remained in them.

"Leela, Bender, where are you?!"

Fry looked through the ship and could not find Bender.

He did find Leela however, soaked in her own blood.

"Fry… help" she whispered.

Fry saw there was glass in her.

There was one stuck in her ribs the size of a big picture frame.

"You're going to be ok Leela" he promised.

"I think my left leg is broken" she cried.

"We have to get out of this ship" he said.

Fry tried carrying her as Leela screamed in pain.

"God, it hurts!"

"Sorry."

"Just get us out of here."

He picked her up again as she winced from the pain, and walked down the steps.

He walked far away from the fire and carefully settled her on the ground.

He wanted to ask her what he should do but didn't. He was certainly no doctor but he had to help. She needed him.

'Ok step one' he instructed himself, 'Get the big piece of glass out first.'

Fry checked his pockets.

'Perfect!'

It was those anesthesia pills he and Bender experimented in earlier. Of course, it had no effect on Bender.

"Leela take this."

He handed her a blue capsule.

She slowly reached out and took it. She was barely saying anything now and lost a lot of blood. That worried the hell out of Fry!

After waiting a minute like it said on the bottle the pain killers began to kick in.

Even though the red liquid was still gushing out and it was a very open cut it just felt like a horrible bruise when you touched it.

"You ready?" asked Fry.

"Uh huh" answered Leela.

He began pulling the glass out as Leela's eye was closed.

"Finished" he announced.

Fry took off his jacket and applied pressure to Leela's wound with it.

He then quickly picked the little pieces of glass out of her leg.

"It's over Leela" he said happily.

"Sorry I can't do anything about the broken bones. We'll have to wait until we get home."

"You saved me" she said.

"NBD" he used chat room language.

"Huh?" she queried.

"No big deal" he translated.

"There you guys are!" said a familiar voice.

It was Bender. He was already under his legal alcohol limits and had three fish going through his antenna.

"Bender!" Fry said excitedly.

Fry lunged forward and hugged him.

Bender shoved him away lightly.

"Never do that again. We wouldn't want your girl friend thinking we're robo sexuals."

"I though you were dead Bender" said Fry.

"I went flying out the back window and landed safely into a pile of leaves. Don't worry losers, good old Bender's alive!"

'Aw man' thought Bender.

"We're glad you're alright. So did you get in touch with the crew yet?" asked Leela.

"Yeah, their on their way" replied Bender.

"I used my computo phone" he added, taking a phone out his chest cabinet. You guessed it, it was stolen.

"Bender saved the day! Bender saved the day!" he sang and started dancing.

Leela got a remote out of her pants pocket and put Bender on mute.

Back at the Planet Express building the professor was saying, "We'll I'm glad you're alright."

"We all are" said Amy.

"That's what I just said you dimwit!"

Leela's injures were fully healed now thanks to Fry and a certain doctor back home, and I'm not talking about Dr. Zoidburg.

"At least you delivered the packages to the right planet mon" complimented Hermes.

"But all the Petrunioxide exploded" said Leela.

"Yes but it floated through Deloris's atmosphere and into the cells of all organisms causing one cute little love fest" explained Farnsworth.

"Oh please, no one believes in that shit" said Leela.

"Of course it's not real" said Farnsworth, "It's simply just Brittany Spear's new perfume line you had to deliver.

"Yeah, we know you two really in love with each other" Bender snorted.

Amy and Hermes looked at each other quizzically.

"Not you two!" said Bender.

"I'm talking about Fry and Leela."

"Oh" they all said.

'Oh no-my wife's going to be so mad at me!' thought Hermes.

Fry and Leela looked at each other smiling.

Everyone knew they were holding hands under the table.

"Fry would you like to go out tonight?" asked Leela.

"I'd love to" he replied.

'Aw, life is perfect' he thought. He tilted his chair back and put his feet on the table. He fell and his head landed in Nibbler's food bowl.

Nibbler came in the kitchen and looked at Fry.


End file.
